Broken Heart, Broken Soul
by beautyinpain
Summary: A police officer finds that she is not who she thought she was, after a terrible incident. She must follow her heart in order to regain her soul and her heart. Some content will broach dark topics.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I am a police officer. A bobby. Whatever you want to call it in other countries. But I was the one who helped other; put my own life in harm's way to ensure the perpetrator was caught. So justice was done. Maybe to stop the violence of at least one person. And this is my bizarre story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I awoke panting and drenched in sweat, a scream upon my lips. Bile rose in my throat, threatening to choke me if I didn't expel it or force it back down my esophagus. I chose to force it down. That's when I noticed the time – 2:49 AM, the glowing red light informed me.

Falling backwards I sighed. Another three hours before my alarm alerted me to awaken. I rolled onto my left side and forced my eyelids to close. Dozing seemed like a good option, which descended slowly. Finally the alarm woke me from my half asleep slumber.

Groaning I walked into the bathroom, staying in the hot water for a few extra minutes, before exiting to begin my workday. Wiping the condensed steam from the mirror I looked at the woman looking back at me. The reflected woman was much too pale, with deep purplish shadows telling of her lack of sleep.

Frowning I reached for my concealer to hide at least the purple rings under my eyes. I French braided my hair, to save it from falling into my eyes while on duty. Then I slipped on a simple black tank, which did not hide the marks on my back and shoulders. Turning away I pulled on my navy pants, then began to make breakfast, though I hardly ate any of it.

Getting into my Honda Civic, I listened to the radio, trying to calm down. I knew I was tense, my tan shoulders were too stiff with tension. Too early, I arrived at Miami-Dade Police Department, to begin my tiring first day back after the incident. Pictures flashed through my mind, but I forced them back into the abyss from whence they came.

"Hey Aria!" the secretary, Molly Winsdon smiled at me.

"Hey Molly!" I smiled and waved back.

"It's good to have you back sweetheart," she exclaimed. Molly was in her forties and she always looked out for those of us on the force. She wasn't able to conceive, so many of us ended up being her adoptive offspring.

"I'm glad to be back," I said, smiling thinly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" concern laced her face. _You won't see anyone you care about ever again, I will make sure of it._

"I'm fine," I managed, shoving memories back into my box. Nodding I moved to the second floor, where I met with the captain.

"You ok Johnson?" He barked as I took my seat.

"Of course, Chief. Never better," I smirked.

"Good. You're back with Greene," my eyes shot to his.

"Thank you," I verbally expressed some of the gratitude I felt, but it wasn't enough.

"Greene grumbled until we promised when you came back you would resume your position as his partner," He explained. "Now go, you've got to get dressed."

"Of course, Chief," I left my seat and went to the locker room where I got my uniform on.

Lee Greene had been my partner for three years. Lee had an ethereal beauty about him, beautiful blond hair, blue eyes, and a calm demeanor. People always assumed I was the bad cop, but get Lee pissed and they'll wish they had me.

Strapping on my gun I punched in – 6:29 A.M. Leaving the locker room I grabbed a coffee, then made my way to the offices, where I sat on Lee's desk. Slowly he looked up, and smiled widely once he realized who it was.

"So Greene, I'm back," He rolled his eyes at my stating the obvious.

"Did you get any sleep last night Aria?" He always seemed to see through my make-up and saw things others missed.

"About four hours," I admitted.

"You're gonna get sick!" Lee said running a hand through his hair. Cue my turn to roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I waved my hand about. "So what are we doing today?" I admit it – I whined.

"We are to patrol today," his blue eyes gleamed. "C'mon. Cruiser 24."

"I'm driving!" I snatched the keys from his hand. Then tore off like the kid I was.

"Aria!" He yelled, while I frantically pushed cops aside, who watched amused. "I'm driving!" He always snuck up on me. Damn him!

Our day wasn't too eventful. A couple of speeding tickets, a domestic, three robberies, and a drug deal. This all changed when we were dispatched to a domestic. As soon as we arrived someone within the house fired at the both of us. Lee quickly called for backup, while I grabbed my Kevlar vest. My hands shook as I remembered when the last time I had worn it was.

"Calm down Aria," Lee said soothingly. Startled I looked over at him. "Things won't happen as they did before. I promise."

"Thanks Lee," I said softly.

"You're welcome. But we need to be careful." He began putting his vest on too –but overtop of his clothes. I always wore it underneath my shirt whenever I could. Before long a half dozen cruisers lined the street and we were all in defensive positions.

Suddenly gunshots rained down upon us. We all pressed closer and more down to our cruisers. Peeking out, I stood up.

"Aria!" Lee hissed. Ignoring him, I shot at the window. The glass shattered and another volley of shots came out. Ducking I grinned at Lee.

"What in Valar were you thinking?" He was angry.

"Sorry," I looked at my shoes. "But I needed to know where he was."

"Why?" he began to deflate a bit. I grinned wolfishly.

"Because I am going to be the one who apprehends him." I stated calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"What?" He was dumbfounded.

"I'm going in there Lee," I informed my partner. "And I'll attempt to get him out. But if I can't . . . then I'm going to take my chance."

"No!" Lee gasped. "You are not going in there."

"Yes I am," I radioed the chief and told him of my plan.

"You are not to go in there Aria!" He screamed into my ear.

"I trained as a negotiator! I can do it!" I told the chief.

"Aria," he sighed as if in pain. "Fine. But try to bring him out alive."

"Will do Chief. But I can't make any promises." I replied cheekily.

Moving stealthily I slipped around the house, hopefully unnoticed. There I found the back door. Praying it was open, I quietly turned the knob. It was unlocked and turned easily. The door I gently pushed open, but it creaked softly. I froze but it was too late. The gunman was staring at me from the living room.

"Now!" I screamed when he shot me. I was wearing Kevlar, but it did nothing to help the pain. Then I felt pain in my legs before I drifted off.

It was nice here. Blue sky, green grass, and lovely white clouds. Looking around I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, until a couple of beautiful beings came into my sight.

"Um . . . hello." I said hesitantly.

"Hello Aria Johnson, daughter of Gregory Johnson and Malorie Price." The woman said. "I am Yavanna."

"Nice to meet you, Yavanna." I looked at the male.

"I am Aulë." He bowed to me.

"Um . . . what am I doing here?" I asked timidly.

"You are here, because you are my creation. My daughter."

"Mine as well!" Yavanna glared at Aulë.

"Apologies darling." He murmured.

"OK?" I said confused.

"We brought you here because you are needed daughter." She explained. "Now go to sleep. You'll learn more when it is time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lee watched in horror as his partner was loaded onto the ambulance. A wave of grief consumed him and he had to swallow hard. The second time in less than a year he'd had to witness Aria leaving on a stretcher, wounded. He wanted to give in to the grief and cry but knew that now was not the time for his grief.

"Lee, you ok?" John Hartford asked. He nodded. "You still haven't told her have you?"

"No," his voice was lower than normal. John laughed.

"Maybe after this you will," he turned more serious. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. They'll fix her," John smirked.

"Thanks John," Lee was grateful to this paramedic. He moved away from his friend like a robot. People were casting him looks, but Lee took no notice. He wanted to kill that man for hurting his Aria.

"Lee," the chief called over to him. With a sigh, Lee walked over to his superior who surprised him. "Go."

"Huh?" Lee squinted at Chief Merke.

"Go. You'll be a nuisance here. Go to the hospital. Keep me posted."

"Thank you Chief!" He got into the squad car and left for the hospital, only breaking about ten laws on the way. When he got there the nurse sent him to the waiting room, where he waited for nearly four hours.

"Is she out yet?" he asked the nurse who just got on duty three minutes ago.

"I'm sorry officer, but she's still in surgery," she shook her head. "I'll let you know when she comes out."

Lee called the chief and told him the news. There was silence on the other end for several minutes. "She's been through a lot," the chief finally said.

"I know, with everything that happened this year," Lee agreed.

"Lee, I'm not just talking about that. Her childhood wasn't the best."

"What? What happened?" Lee couldn't believe his partner wouldn't have divulged this piece of information.

"It's her story to tell Lee. I won't tell it," the chief finally said, as shocked as Lee that Aria hadn't mentioned her background to her partner.

"I just hope she can tell me," Lee said.

"She's tough. I have to go make sure the other officers don't kill him for what he did to one of our own."

"Alright," They hung up. Lee kind of hoped that he wouldn't survive the interrogation, but knew the prisoner probably would.

"Sir?" A nurse asked, startling Lee, who looked at his watch. 5:37 A.M. "She's out of surgery. You can see her now." Lee followed her to room 412. Aria was inside, machines beeping, clarifying they were keeping her alive.

He sat by her and looked at her pale, frail frame. She looked like she was on Death's door, knocking for entrance. Only if he could find Ron, Finn, Dan, and maybe even Rohi could aid him now.

"Ron?" he was relieved when he answered the phone. "It's me Lee . . . I know . . .too long but I need a favor . . . Mmhmm . . . My partner on the force? . . . Yeah that's the one . . . She's in the hospital . . . I dunno . . . Yeah that would be great . . . Are Finn, Dan, and Rohi coming too? . . . My place is fine . . . See you all in three days."

Lee smiled as he looked at her prone figure. "Soon, meleth nin, you will be awake and I will be able to tell you how I feel then." Gently he kissed her hand as he prepared to spend the rest of the night and day by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Erebor Thorin, Fili, and Kili were all dressing for their annual celebration, commemorating the defeat of Smaug eight years ago. People from all over came for the festivities and single women, dwarves, elves, and hobbits for a chance to win the hearts of one of the princes. The females had given up years ago to be with Thorin after he had gotten married to Bilbo.

"Why do I have to go?" Kili whined to his brother, grimacing at the thought of all the women fawning all over him.

"Because if I have to endure it then you must as well!" Fili frowned at his brother.

"We all know the women there will only try to flirt with us. Try to get us to court them," Kili said, still grimacing.

"I know," Fili frowned.

"I may be heir, but none of the females thus far have caught my eye," Kili complained. (Keeping with the Hobbit, Chapter 8 in which Kili is supposedly named as the heir.)

"Yeah. If you don't beget any little heirs . . ." Fili shuddered at the thought of his brother having children.

"UGH!" Kili yelped. "Little ankle biters. You can be crown prince." Kili was grimacing; Fili laughed at the truly terrified look on his brother's face. He could face trolls, orcs, and even a dragon, but children?

"Now we all know I'm not the dark prince. I'm the golden prince. So I cannot impostor you," Fili said cheekily. The door opened and Kili's guard Numen poked his head through.

"Apologies, Your Highness'," Numen bowed. "But I have an urgent visitor for you." Kili looked intrigued at who would dare to ask to speak to him whilst in his private chambers.

"Let him in," he finally conceded. Fili smirked and waited for the visitor. Only this visitor was someone truly shocking.

"Legolas!" Fili hissed as the blonde haired, blue eyed Elvish prince stepped inside the door. The same one who rooted for the killing of them! He bowed to the Durin brothers.

"I pray to Valar that you accept my apologies for appearing on this day," Legolas began. "I am here as a friend, not a foe."

"What are you here for?" Kili finally asked, breaking the silence after several moments.

"I bring news. News of a matter better discussed with everyone present." Legolas admitted.

"You want us to get Uncle to receive you," Fili realized.

"We aren't dogs," Kili spat. "If you want something done, do it yourself!" He turned away, angry at the air that he presumed Legolas was taking with them.

"It concerns the prophecy!" Legolas tried desperately to make them see reason. Both brothers turned to face him.

"What prophecy?" Kili fairly growled at the elf.

"The one concerning the Durin line!" Then Legolas saw his mistake. "You knew nothing of it – did you?"

"If he's telling the truth," Fili pleaded with Kili.

"What if he's not?" Kili fixed his brother with a look. Kili finally sighed. "Fine. Come with us," Kili and Fili both led him down a few corridors before coming to a halt. The princes knocked before waiting for a sign to enter.

"Come in!" Thorin's deep voice came from within. Silently the brothers pulled Legolas in with them and bowed to their uncle. Upon rising from their obeisance, they spotted Gandalf in the hall as well.

"Why do you bring an elf here, in my own domain?" Thorin roared as he caught sight of the Elven princeling.

"He said he knows something that concerns the prophecy," Kili said. Thorin shut his mouth and fixed Gandalf with a look.

"I suppose that is why you are here."

"Yes, Thorin Oakenshield, I am here to bring you the girl," Gandalf said.

"It is true then Mithrandir?" Legolas asked, a little in awe of the thought of such a girl.

"Yes Legolas – it is true. Your own father was enamored, so I had to bring her here before I wished to." Gandalf looked disappointed. "Even though Thranduil knew that she was not the one for him."

"From the land of the Valar

To the line of Durin

Vast and far

Come a girl fair, their child.

Who is brave and strong

Will capture the heart

Of a prince and right wrongs

Done to the people," Legolas recited.

"How can you be sure she is the child of the Valar?" Thorin demanded, sitting forward on his throne.

"Because she is able to speak all languages of Middle Earth, in addition to Valarian," Gandalf stated.

"How do you know she can speak Valarian?" Thorin leaned back.

"Glorfindel," Legolas realized. "He died and was sent back."

"Good, Legolas. You are quite correct."

"Fine. Bring the girl in," Thorin said, sounding defeated. Gandalf went to a room and emerged with a cloaked figure.

"King Thorin, Queen Bilbo, consort of Thorin, and Princes, Fili, Kili, and Legolas, meet High Princess, Ariava." (Ar – EE – Ah – Va.) The High Princess lowered her hood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lee awoke with a start. It was currently three days since Aria had gone into a coma. Ron, Finn, Dan, and Rohi would be arriving today. Lee could only hope Ron would tell him what his dream had meant. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was nearly noon. Getting to his feet, popping his back from sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair, he kissed Aria's brow.

"I'll bring some people by in about two hours who will help you come back to me, meleth." Lee left the room and went to his car.

Two hours later found him at the Airport waiting for his friends. The plane landed late, creating a delay. He was starting to fidget, having expected to be back beside Aria's bed at this very moment. The first two he saw were the twins, Dan and Rohi. They were tall, muscular, and dark. Their black tresses had been cut short. Dan's were almost a crew cut while Rohi's hair was shaggy and fell to his ears, curling behind the ears.

"Lee!" they called when they caught sight of their friend.

"It's been too long mellons," Lee said, grasping first Dan then Rohi's forearm in their warrior embrace.

"Ada and Finn are coming," Dan said. Just then the two were spotted, Finn's golden tresses still long, but only touching his shoulders now, while Ron had left his tresses alone. Rohi's eyes began to sparkle with mischief upon sighting his father and mentor.

"That's what happens when you hit old age!" Rohi was promptly slapped upside the head by Finn.

"Good to see you again Lee," Ron said stoically.

"Yeah. Rohi's been cracking one too many old jokes lately," Finn glared at said mentioned person.

"Good to see you all after all these years," Lee said courteously. "Would you like to stop by my place first? Leave all your luggage there?"

"Yeah," Ron said exchanging glances with Finn.

Lee made a stop at his two-story home so they could all get a refreshment ad put their suitcases down. After twenty minutes there, they left for Miami General Hospital.

"What happened Lee?" Ron asked as the entourage made their way to the elevator.

"I should have kept a better handle on her!" Lee exclaimed, frustration leaking out into his words. "We were called to what should have been a simple domestic. Though it quickly escalated and turned into a hostage situation. We were being shot at. Back-up came and Aria got the brilliant idea to negotiate with the bastard. He shot her twice. One the Kevlar stopped, though it broke a rib, cracked two others, and the second shot got her in her leg. It severed her main femoral artery."

"Well we're here now. Hopefully we can get her out of her coma," Ron winked. They came to her room.

"I wanted everyone to meet her differently," Lee said, frowning at the door.

"You feel that strongly mellon?" Dan asked, frowning as he remember the last person Lee felt so strongly about.

"Yes, I do," Lee paused before opening the door. The visitors could only see a mass, breathing deeply with the aid of multiple machines. The room was semi-dark with shadows spilling everywhere. They all approached. A pale girl with medium length brown hair was lying there. A very familiar face.

"You're in love with her?" Rohi finally blurted out. The rest of them exchanged looks and Finn silently shut the door.

"How in the world did you manage to find her?" Ron mused. "After all this time."

"You know her?" Lee asked, bewildered at their apparent familiarity with her.

"Yes, we do. As do you, but she was gracious and took your memories of her time with you as well as that dark time, so as to not cause you pain," Finn explained.

"Who? Aria?" Lee was confused.

"Her real name isn't Aria, Lee. It's Ariava, the Daughter of Aulë and Yavanna," Dan said, sighing.

"And bonded to a Durin. Kili," Rohi added. Lee looked at them all in horror.

"A Durin?" He whispered, faint touches of memories evading his mind.

"Yes," Ron said in his soft but direct voice. "And if she is to survive in this world, we must find Kili for her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The girl lowered her hood. She had beautiful, breathtaking features; high cheekbones, full pink lips, green eyes, and medium length brown/red hair. She was beautiful with a healthy glow surrounding her, like she was blooming.

"Greeting, King Thorin," she said in Khuzdul.

"It's a privilege to meet you," he replied as well in Khuzdul.

"I have heard so much about your quest! And the defeat of Smaug!" she exclaimed, switching to Westron. "You must tell me everything!" Her green eyes were sparkling with joy and happiness.

"My nephew's and I would be delighted to tell you of the quest," Thorin said, smiling at this girl – a rare feat.

"Ah yes! Kili and Fili!" she skipped over to them. "And dressed in finery!"

"Aye," Fili agreed. "For the celebration later."

"A celebration?" she smiled. "But I don't have any other clothes besides this! They are supposed to follow me, but got delayed during our journey." She pouted as she took off her cloak. Emerald green pants fitted to her curves and a shirt of the same green left her arms bare. The bodice had small emeralds sown onto it. Most of the men stared in awe of this literal goddess.

"I'm sure Thorin will get you a new dress," Gandalf said amused by the reaction the males were having.

"What? Yes, of course," Thorin quickly agreed. Ariava smiled widely.

"Yeah!" Then she turned to look at Gandalf. "You are going to stay right?"

"For a few days." He assured her. The men had broken out of their trance.

"Kili, escort Ariava to the seamstress," Thorin ordered. Fili frowned.

"Why does he get to escort her?" He asked, petulantly.

"Because he's oldest Fili," Bilbo soothed. "Fili had to concede with his Aunt.

"Fili, I'll save you a dance. Does that make it up to you?" Ariava asked the golden brother sweetly.

"You will?" He asked, shocked.

"Of course!" She smiled at him. Legolas smirked at Fili's apparent reaction.

"And I too, my lady, right?" Legolas asked.

"Of course, mellon!" she said. "We are friends." With this she tugged Kili out of the throne room.

"Things have gotten a bit more interesting, wouldn't you agree, Thorin?" Gandalf asked. Fili left the Great Hall.

"Yes. The question is will she choose Kili or Fili?" Thorin mused.

"And will it pit brother against brother?" Bilbo's feminine voice added. (For this story, Bilbo is a girl!).

"Yes we cannot have that!" Thorin agreed.

"Durin and Hurin fought against one another," Gandalf calmly said.

:And they nearly destroyed the kingdom and one another for a girl!" Thorin yelled.

"What happened?" Legolas asked curious. Thorin shifted his gaze to the fair elf.

"The girl had never loved either one." Thorin sighed.

"And she left, leaving behind a note." Gandalf explained.

"She was in love with Mairon," Thorin frowned. "She realized her mistake once he turned into Sauron."

"But it was too late," Gandalf said. "Durin and Hurin were both married to dwarven women when she finally escaped."

"Hurin never had children. Sauron killed him in battle, two years after he was wed." Thorin sank back into his throne. "Durin had five children. Durin IV went on to become the direct descendant of Thror, my father. Dain's father married the sister Farra's daughter – Tharra."

"The other three dwarves died due to a plague." Gandalf said.

"Wow," Legolas finally said. "Now I understand why you are all so worried."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Lee woke. He looked at the glowing red LED clock on his nightstand: 2:17 AM. Lee sighed. Four more hours before he was expected to be at work. Groaning he left his bedroom to find the living room bathed with light.

"Morning Lee!" Dan said from his position on the couch. Dan and Rohi were watching a horror movie.

"Morning Dan and Rohi," Lee said in a monotone voice. He was so tired and didn't wish to put up with their antics. They both looked up.

"Lee what's up?" Rohi asked, his grey eyes filled with concern.

"I keep having dreams." Lee admitted finally.

"Dreams of what?" Dan asked, looking concerned and frightened.

"Erebor-" Lee sighed. "And of Ariava." The two Peredhel's looked at each other.

"Those aren't dreams," Dan began.

"They are memories," Rohi finished.

"The one's Ariava took to protect you, Legolas," Ron said from the kitchen. He handed a cup of tea to Legolas. "Drink."

"We agreed years ago, Elrond," Legolas hissed. "New names, new identities." He was furious.

"Yes but that was before you found a Valar's daughter!" Elrond hissed back in his calm, yet furious manner.

"How was I to know?" Legolas sank into an armchair, sipping the cup of tea.

"You know I don't think I've seen Ada this angry since Arwen chose a mortal life!" Dan sniggered.

"Quiet!" Elrond snapped at his first born. "Legolas drinking that tea will release the barriers set around the memories Ariava walled."

"But I have work!" He gasped.

"I called. You are violently ill – you cannot come in," Rohi said in his fake Lee voice.

"Shut up Elrohir!" Legolas snipped at his friend. He stood, but swayed dangerously. The tea was obviously affecting him. Elrond guided him back to his seat as the memories began swarming in.

"Elrond, my head is spinning," Legolas mumbled.

"I imagine it is," Elrond said in his soothing voice, the one he used when Legolas was just an elfling.

"Adar, is there anything we can do?" Elrohir asked.

"No. The best we can do now is let it take its course," Elrond said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Hours later, the two Durin brothers and Legolas were found in the Great Hall. There were hundreds of guests dancing around them, but each man only awaited one guest; Ariava. Finally she was announced to the crowd. A beautiful woman began to descend the stairs, auburn hair in curls, wearing a blood-red dress with rubies decorating her frame.

"Oh-" Kili breathed.

"My-" Legolas managed.

"Mahal," Fili finished. All three stood there dumbstruck. Before long she was in front of them, smiling.

"Prince Fili, I believe I promised you a dance?" she had gold lining her eyes and an incorporating the intricate drawing on her bare arms, with rubies appearing in the design every so often.

That night passed too quickly. After dancing with Fili, Ariava danced with Legolas, Thorin, Kili, Ori, Nori, Balin, Kili, Kili, Dwalin, Dori, Kili, Oin, Fili, Thorin, then the last dance went to Kili. Legolas burned with jealously as Kili escorted her to her room. Over the next few weeks she spent much of her time with Kili, or Kili and Fili.

Wherever she showed up at dinner she usually went on and on about her day with the dwarf prince or princes. Legolas wanted to vomit. Finally he had to remove himself from the sight of her and them. So saying good-bye one summer day he set off for Rivendell or Imladris.

Spending a few months here did nothing to ease the feelings the prince was experiencing. Elrond advised him about letting go – how her destiny was always entwined with the Durin line. Until one day Legolas received a marriage invitation. Legolas snapped.

In a fit of fury he rode to Erebor. He rode until he sighted the door to the Lonely Mountain. Upon entering this gold-ridden dwarvish town he stormed into the throne room. Thorin, Bilbo, Fili, Kili, and Ariava were situated here, around a large table.

"Legolas!" Ariava called, looking up at her friend. "Come join us!" He took note of her and Kili's entwined hands, and felt his fury grow. "We are making wedding plans!"

With a growl he grabbed Ariava. Holding his hands around her throat, he slammed her into the stone wall. Her eyes were wide with fear, though he took no notice. All he could think about was her betrayal to him.

"How could you?" Legolas yelled. "Marry someone other than me?" He was dragged off the princess who gasped for breath, before looking up at him sadly. Kili rushed to her side.

"Are you okay, darling?" he fussed and looked over her red neck. They all knew it was going to bruise; in fact it was already starting.

"I'm fine Kili," Ariava's eyes were filled with sorrow and tears.

"I hereby declare, Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, guilty of attempting to assassinate Princess Ariava, betroth of crown prince Kili," Thorin said. "The penalty of such a crime is death."

"No!" Ariava cried, her voice lower from the abuse her neck had withstood.

"Are you insane?" Kili asked, incredulously looking down at her surprised. "He attempted to kill you!"

"Thorin, please let me take his memory of this. It will still be a cruel fate, but this way Thranduil will not have cause for retribution." Ariava pleaded.

"It shall be as you ask," Thorin said. She nodded and quickly said something, before placing her hands on his head.

"Guards have an escort take him to Laketown. When he awakes tomorrow he will not remember this. Let him live in ignorance of this day." She said softly before Legolas fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Looking up I noticed the same clear, blue sky, green grass, and clouds that I had seen previously in my past dream states. Leaping to my feet I reveled in this untainted version of nature. There was nothing for miles. It was quiet – no traffic, no beeping; truly peaceful.

"Ariava," Yavanna's voice echoed. Whirling around I saw my mother.

"You are back again, my child," Aulë said.

"Why?" I asked curiously. They both laughed.

"Because you are going to awake soon." Aulë said.

And we still need to tell you something," Yavanna murmured. They exchanged long glances.

"Is this going to be the last time I see you again?" I asked, feeling disappointed.

"No, darling," Aulë said.

"But we do have an important task for you," Yavanna interjected. "You can't stay here forever as much as we'd love for you to."

"So we will give you a task." Aulë said. "One in which you'll be able to find and give growth to your own life."

"Don't be so harsh with our daughter!" my mother scolded him.

"Sorry, dear," Aulë kissed the side of her head. "Anyway once you are almost healed you need to get a flight to Glasgow, Scotland."

"Get a hotel, or an apartment. But the one thing you must do is go and enjoy yourself without any inhibitions." Yavanna smiled at me kindly.

"In due time your life path will open itself to you." Aulë finished.

"Now Ariava, you must be patient," warned Yavanna.

"It might not happen immediately. But it also might." Aulë gave me a stern look. "So just be patient." Their forms were beginning to fade.

"Always's remember we love you," My mother's voice was surrounding me.

"Stay safe daughter," Aulë finally said. The light was fading as was the warmth of the place that I came to love. Frowning I tried to stay there. But I couldn't. I could hear a beeping in my ear. It was annoying. God, did I want it gone.

My eyes slid open. To view white. White ceiling, white walls, white bedding. Blonde haired man in chair. Wait what? My eyes focused again on him. He was smiling kindly at me.

"Hello, Miss Aria," His voice was deep and like silk.

"Um, hello?" My voice cracked from lack of use and water. He kindly handed me a cup of water, which I gratefully drank. "Who are you?"

"I'm Finn. A relative of Lee," he said. Then he pressed a button on my bed. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The nurses and doctors need to check on you." He finally explained.

"Oh, Ok." I was silent for a moment. "Where's Lee?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

After several hours of blood tests and doctor examinations they finally allowed me to have visitors. Lee was more cautious than the two who looked to be a little younger than me and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He had deep shadows underneath his eyes; marring his ethereal beauty.

"You look like," I hesitated for a moment as I attempted to think of something Lee looked like. "Well like - "

"An orc kissed him?" One of the younger two interrupted me. He had hazel, silvery eyes, short dark hair, and a friendly demeanor.

"Lay off the fantasy novels Dan," his identical brother with longer black hair hissed.

"Havo dad," I replied, for a minute seeing them with long dark hair and silver circlets upon their brows.

"What did you say meleth?" Lee asked. The others in the room all looked at one another, alarmed. I furrowed my brow. Did Lee say something inappropriate in his language?

"Lee," a stately darker haired man warned.

"I'm not sure," I murmured feeling very confused.

"It's alright dear," the stately man said in a warm voice.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"I am Ron. And those two are my sons Dan and Rohi." He informed me with a smile. I could see the resemblance.

"Ron is a healer of sorts, so I called him. He's an old family friend." Lee reassured me.

"Oh, makes sense," I said before fiddling with the blanket. Now that I was introduced, I could only guess at the lecture I was going to get.

"How stupid can you be?" I cringed. Although having anticipated this long overdue outburst, I was still caught off guard by my best friend. "I mean the very first day back!"

"I'm sorry Lee," I shut my eyes.

"Damn right you are! We almost lost you!" He ranted. "The second time in a year!" Trying to become the blanket I said nothing. "Think of me if not yourself. How do you think I felt? I was as hopeless that night as those other nights!"

"I survived didn't I?" I exploded, unable to keep my anger in any longer.

"Lee calm down. She - " Dan was cut off by me.

"I know how you felt Lee! I felt it myself! I wondered how everyone would feel if I died. Would someone find me or my remains one day?"

Lee looked at me. "And frankly my thoughts were on saving everyone else!" I screamed. "You all have families! I don't!" Nurses began to flood my room. One of them shooed the others into the hall before one gave me a sedative. After a few moments I drifted into the comforting blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The doctor's determined I was well enough to go home after a week. Lee was waiting with Dan and Rohi to take me home. They gave me crutches and referred me to an outpatient facility for rehab and to get my stitches removed in two weeks. They also gave me some pain meds and a 'script for sleep medicine.

Lee and I had fixed our tiff a day afterward. He asked me no questions – we both apologized. And now he was my savior.

"Get me out of here please, Lee!" I moaned. He grinned widely.

"Of course, darling," He bowed to me and kissed my hand. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics as the nurse chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Officer Greene," the nurse said. "You will be escorting her home?"

"Yes, I am," Lee said.

"We can watch movies, play video games," Dan said as Lee and the nurse had a conversation, effectively distracting me from eavesdropping.

"Play truth or dare," Rohi had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Read books,"I broke in their conversation.

"Books?" Dan scoffed as though that was ridiculous.

"What's wrong with books?" I asked, indignantly.

"Nothing!" Rohi quickly broke into what was sure to be an argument.

"They're boring!" Dan whined. "And outdated!"

"Not if you have a mind!" I snipped back to Dan. Rohi laughed at his brother's misfortune.

"She has you pegged, dear brother."

"Hahahaha," Dan pouted.

By this time we were at the doors. Lee's SUV was waiting. I could smell the salty air, the birds. I was happy and content.

"Now don't forget, Officer Lee," the nurse told him. I couldn't help but notice her switch from last to first name. I was happy for my friend.

"I won't Janey," Lee promised. I raised an eyebrow at him. "She'll be treated like a queen."

"Yeah, he'll give me an armed escort to the toilet!" I laughed, making a joke of his overprotectiveness. She smiled at the both of us.

"I envy your relationship," she said wistfully.

"We've been friends for ages," I beamed. Dan and Rohi were doubled over sniggering.

"Let's get you in the car," Lee suggested quickly, noticing the look I was giving to those two. "Do you want to be in the front or in the back?"

"The back will probably be easiest. For all," I said, weighing my choices. Lee nodded to the twins. For a full twenty minutes we spent, getting me into the backseat. Finally in place, we all left.

Lee stopped at a pharmacy. While he was there, I made sure he got me snacks, magazines, books, and a couple of journals. When he finally emerged, Lee was carrying seven bags full.

"Lee you could feed and occupy an entire police force with all this!" I exclaimed, peeking inside the backs. Rohi was looking through it as well. Lee was shooting me a glare in the rearview mirror, so I quickly shut up. Only to ask where he was taking me as we passed the route to my house.

"Lee didn't tell you?" Rohi asked, shocked. "You're staying at his house!"

"What?" I nearly yelled. "Lee, it's my house."

"You need someone to stay with you. And I have work. Plus my house will be easier for you to get in to." Lee was adamant. "You're staying until they take the stitches out, at least."

"Fine!" I gave up, though I wasn't happy. I vocalized my unhappiness. "Doesn't mean I'm happy though." Lee smiled in triumph.

"Smile all you want!" I grumbled from the backseat, crossing my arms over my chest. "You'll never break me!"

"Is she always this dramatic?" Dan asked.

"You have no idea," Lee said with an over exaggerated sigh. I just smiled – widely.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

For the full two weeks all the men were weary of me. Lee had my full wrath, truth be told, while the others – it was mainly just fun. Lee had given me the bedroom on the first floor, so it would be easier for me to get around. I had to concede that it was easier to stay at his house. I had people who cared for me and helped me around his home.

But I was happy when I got to go home. I loved Lee's extended family and all, but I wasn't comfortable around them. My childhood wasn't the greatest and seeing them all happy, reminiscing about the past? It made me angry. Hurt that I didn't have that life and angry I had no one to talk to like they were conversing.

Finally the day came when Lee took me to physical therapy. They were gonna take my stitches out too. I was wearing short yoga shorts and a purple t-shirt. I was fidgeting, pulling them down to make them appear longer.

"Stop it Aria." Lee finally said. "I know you feel self-conscious, but you are only drawing more attention to yourself."

"But Lee," I stopped. My barriers were supposed to be so indestructible. This didn't include talking about my feelings. Drawing a deep breath I continued. "They can see the wound."

"And it's something to be proud of," Lee's hand came to rest on top of mine. I gasped as my hand was on my thigh, thus so was his. He entwined our fingers together. "You don't seem to care that I've seen it."

"Because you are and have been a great friend to me, Lee," I said. His fingers were burning into my bare skin.

"And that makes it different?" Lee raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yes, because you can't judge me!" I stubbornly said.

"Ah, I see." Lee finally said, figuring out what was really behind my walls.

"Aria Johnson?" the nurse finally called. Lee helped me up from my chair.

"See you in an hour or so," I told Lee. He nodded and opened a magazine. Sighing I made my way down the hall with the nurse towards the torture room.

"Come on!" My physical therapist, Dwal urged me. "You are a police officer! Don't be a wimp!" Struggling to raise my shaking legs, I collapsed and gave my therapist a glare. His dark hair was short and he was balding. Though he made no effort to hide it; he had tattooed the top of his head.

"I can't do anymore!" I shrieked. He nodded his head.

"You did better than I expected."

"Wait, what?" I asked confused. He just grinned.

"Most people can only do about 5 to 10 reps after such an injury as yours. You were able to do nearly thirty," My body was bathed in sweat, my breathing was ragged and I had surpassed most people? Hooray for me. "Now I want you to rest." Dwal said.

"Will do, Dwal," I promised. He helped me up – my muscles were groaning and protesting this movement.

"I'll see you in three days!" Dwal said as I began to hobble down the hall toward where Lee was waiting for me.

"Sounds good!" I called back. I made it to the waiting room, where Lee was reading another magazine when I emerged. He looked up, put the magazine away, and literally took me off my feet.

"Lee what are you doing?" I asked him as he held me off the ground in a bridal carry.

"Taking you to the car," he gathered the crutches in one of his hands and a man held the door open for him.

"I can walk!" I hit him on the shoulder. "I'm not an invalid."

"I know. But you seem like you're in pain." He walked to the car, where he finally put me back down on my feet. Opening the door, "In you go, my lady." Rolling my eyes, I got into the seat. Hissing softly as he shut the door – he was right. I was in pain – a lot of it. Tremendous amounts of it as a matter of fact. Though I wasn't going to tell him that. Getting in the car he looked at me concerned.

"Do you mind if I stop at the store?" Shaking my head, he started the car. We made a pit stop at the local grocery. "Aria, I won't be too long." He promised. "Is there anything you need?"

"No Lee, I'll be fine." I smiled softly "Roll down the windows and you can take the keys with you." Anxiously watching me, Lee nodded and did as I asked.

"I'm fine!" I insisted. "Just a tad tired." Lee kissed my cheek before going into the supermarket. Smiling I locked the doors and leaned back in the seat. I could hear people milling around me, before, exhausted, I drifted off to sleep.

_Nervously I glanced around, looking for a weapon. I could see a hammer and I reached for it, but the chain stopped me. Tears welled in my eyes, as I put too much pressure on my already bruised and bloodied wrists._

"_Oh, my god," I murmured. My throat was raw from screaming all day. Now I barely could croak. Pulling at the chains accomplished nothing, besides swollen, bruised and bleeding wrists. I hadn't seen __**him **__all day, for that I was decidedly thankful._

_Only not seeing him brought dread to my stomach. He was usually here with me, never letting me out of his sight. I was his little pet, his obsession. I could barely thing but prayed it wasn't because he had found a new victim. What would Lee do if they found my remains?_

_The steel door opening brought me out of my musings. __**He**__ was standing there in the doorway. Wearing black jeans, a green t-shirt, and black shoes. __**He**__ was staring at me. With those unnerving black eyes, that felt as if they would pierce right through my soul. His black hair was styled in an almost hip fashion, The power he emitted – the feelings that washed over me as he stood there, were almost too much, too scary._

"_Hello my pet!" __**He**__ greeted me in his cheerful voice. "Now I heard that you were being noisy. Is that right?"_

"_Uh - " my voice cracked painfully and looked up at him with fearful eyes._

"_Oh dear," __**he**__ said sympathetically. "Your voice tells me Azog was right. Now what to do to punish you?" __**He**__ eyed me for a few moments. "Azog!" __**He **__finally called out._

"_Yes, Mair?" Azog asked in his deep voice._

"_Take her down the hall." __**He **__commanded. Azog grabbed me, roughly, and undid the chains. I was too terrified to try and get away. By the time I cleared my mind, we were in a room. Azog chained me to a steel table, before leaning again the wall with a smirk on his face. __**He **__entered shortly thereafter, making me gasp._

"_Aria, love, what must I do to make you realize you are mine?" __**He **__began lighting a fire." Always and forever." Frightened I couldn't comprehend what __**he**__ was doing or why. Kissing me roughly, __**he**__ walked back to the fire._

"_Why?" I barely managed._

"_Why? Beautiful Aria, I have always been in love with you." __**He **__turned away from the fire. "And you need to realize you are mine!" __**He **__yelled. Yelping, my head slammed back onto the metal table. My eyes welled with tears, in the days that I had spent with him, __**he**__ had never raised his voice to me. "Oh darling!" __**He **__rushed to my side. "I never meant to make you cry." __**He**__ stroked my hair. __**He**__ kissed me, softly this time. Startled I gasped, __**he**__ took advantage of that surprise. His hands began to wander along my frame. Azog cleared his throat._

"_Yes. Time for that later." __**He**__ gave me a smile. "First we have to deal with your punishment." Gulping, I watched him with wide eyes. Making a decision, I decided to play along with his sick game._

"_Please don't hurt me?" I begged. __**He **__softened and looked at me with concern in his eyes._

"_You have to be punished." __**He**__ looked honestly contrite._

"_Please?" Making another decision, "Love?" __**He **__looked happy._

"_She's almost mine, Azog!" Azog looked at me cautiously. He was suspicious of me._

"_Or Mair, she's playing you." Azog said, correctly pegging my game._

"_Never matter," Mair waved his hand about. "After a few weeks she'll be mine, body and soul."__** He**__ said that sinisterly. My skin crawled. "Now I apologize, but this, just means that you belong to me now."_

_**He **__held up a glowing red brand. It was a M. Shrinking back, he came closer. "Azog!" Azog held me down as __**he**__ put the brand on my right shoulder. I screamed, as the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Azog finally let me go, once __**he**__ was completely done. Coughing, blood splattered on the table._

"_She's injured her throat." __**He **__looked at me. I was wondering if __**he**__ suffered from bipolar or multiple personality disorder or something like that. "You are just going to have to not use your voice for a while."_

"_That's a relief." Azog said. __**He **__looked at Azog._

"_You can go." Azog gave me one last glance and left the room. Mair moved closer to me. Leaning beside me, __**he**__ kissed me again. Resigned I responded to his cold and slimey kiss. His left hand wrapped in my hair and his right slid down my body slowly._

"_I've waited for you a long time," __**he**__ murmured before beginning to kiss my throat. I couldn't move my hands or feet, so I had to sit still. His touch made me feel unclean. Then suddenly he bit my throat. Gasping in pain, my neck arched. "That's it," Mair whispered, his hot breath on my throat. This didn't feel how I thought it would feel. My friends told me they were on fire when they slept with a guy. Then again, they were able to use their own free-will. They weren't forced to respond to a guy who had them chained to a table._

"_Please," I asked softly, hot tears trickling down my face. __**He**__ merely continued, straddling my hips. Helpless, I laid there as he began to unbutton my shirt. After loosening each button, __**he**__ kissed the flesh __**he**__ uncovered._

"_Oh god," __**he**__ whispered, as __**he**__ finally pulled the shirt apart. __**He **__just looked at me, lust overtaking his face. "What's wrong, love?" __**He**__ finally noticed my tears. Pressing his body against mine, __**he**__ brought his face over mine. I knew I couldn't tell him exactly what was wrong, so I quickly thought._

"_I've . . ." I broke off, my face burning red. His hands gently stroked the tears away._

"_Please," I whimpered. Understanding began to dawn on him._

"_You're untouched." Mair said. Flushing red, my face and throat felt red-hot, I nodded. "When you blush, most of your body does too," __**he **__trailed a cool finger down my face, my throat, my chest, to stop at my belly button. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you." Gulping, I looked at him wildly."_

"_Please, don't!" I barely mouth, my throat feeling like it was on fire. Sucking on my neck again, __**he**__ made me gasp at the foreign feeling._

"_I'll tell you something." __**He **__said, eyes aglow. "If by the time I'm done 'torturing' you, you still want me to stop – I will." Swallowing hard, I nodded. __**He **__waited for me to say it out loud._

"_Alright," I said softly. Grinning wildly, __**he **__went back to kissing my body. __**He **__came to my bra. Frustrated __**he**__ got off my lap and went to a side table. Gathering a knife, __**he **__sat astride my body again. Becoming frightened, I pressed against the table._

"_Love, I'm not going to hurt you," __**he**__ whispered._

"_But the knife," I breathed. Kissing my lips again, __**he**__ sought to reassure me. Knowing the sick, twisted mind of a serial killer, I had no choice but to continue this sick game. His touch made my skin crawl, his taste was making my stomach ill and his voice got on my nerves. __**He**__ brought the knife between my breasts and __**he**__ sliced the garment. Then __**he**__ did the same with the straps. Dropping the knife, just out of my reach, __**he **__began to give attention to my breasts._

"_Please," I whispered, hoping __**he**__ would stop. However, __**he **__took this as a sign to continue. Grabbing the knife again, __**he**__ moved lower down my body. His hands were everywhere. _

_Gaining my attention by unbuttoning my pants, I began to panic. __**He **__kissed my stomach. Unzipping them __**he**__ slowly peeled them off my legs. Then taking the knife __**he**__ sliced up the sides of the pants._

"_Mair, stop!" I told him, firmly, using his first name finally. Gently __**he**__ relieved me of my pants and brought his face to mine again._

"_Don't forget your promise, darling," His dark black eyes were looking at my own green ones. "I'm not done with you just yet."_

"_No more. Please, love," I asked pleading. His eyes softened. Running a gentle hand over my face, __**he**__ sighed._

"_Sorry, beautiful." __**He **__did look sorry. "But not until after I'm done with you," __**he **__roughly kissed me, all teeth and tongue. Sliding down, __**he **__pressed kisses all over my body. Gasping as __**he**__ hit one particular spot, my head hit the table, hard. __**He**__ loved this. I just prayed for it to end. Finally, __**he**__ was done._

"_What do you say?" __**He **__kissed me, pulling my hair nearly out._

"_Mair," I could barely think right now. I was in so much pain. __**He **__grinned and stripped, then __**he **__touched me._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed, my eyes flashing open. His hands were the only thing that invaded my thoughts._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"Somebody get Lee!" a panicked voice said. I wasn't aware of anything but Mair and what his hands were doing to me.

"Oh god," I moaned piteously. "Please. . ."

"I don't know what to do Lee!" a voice hissed. I could feel a hand on my shoulder. Screaming, I fought against this 'attacker'.

"By Iluvatar!" a male voice swore. "She nailed me!"

"Thank the valar, Lee! She's becoming wild and unmanageable." The male voice said after what felt like hours of silence.

"Meleth," Lee's voice was breaking through my guarded and wounded mind.

"No," I sobbed, caught in the clutches of the past which I couldn't escape. "He said you were dead." I cowered into myself, curling into the fetal position.

"Aria," Lee's voice filled my ears, as the grunts of Mair started to fade.

"Mair? Love?" I called helplessly. Suddenly a set of hands settled on my arms. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I writhed furiously. The hands merely tucked me closer to their body.

"Shh. Meleth nin, calm down," Lee's soft voice again broke through my horrid memories. Going limp, I allowed Lee to pull me into his chest. Sobbing so hard, I was barely able to manage to breathe. I breathed in the comforting earthy scent of Lee, when I was semi calm. He was able to shield my memories and save me from myself.

"What happened?" Lee held me at arm's length, after I calmed somewhat.

"I was back with him," I trembled violently. "On the day I got the brand." Lee brushed a few locks of hair out of my face.

"He's behind bars Ar," Lee whispered.

"I remembered how I had to play along with him. Pretend I liked him – liked his touch so he didn't kill me." My face flamed with the shame of my actions. Lee's finger's stroked my cheeks soothingly.

"Now you aren't allowed to think like that!" He chided me. Leaning me back on the bed, he looked at me intently.

"Lee he was my first," I managed. Lee began to show understanding.

"Ah, you never had a partner of that kind before?" Lee asked, gently, his blue eyes searching my green ones. I nodded. "And you are afraid people won't want you, am I correct?"

"Yes," tears welled in my eyes.

"Never fear. Men all over the place will be falling over you." Lee said with an easy smile. "If you look now, you'll notice how many guys are struck by you!"

"Really?" I asked shyly. Chuckling he nodded. Getting up he went to leave the room. "Lee," I called softly. Turning to face me he waited patiently. "Would you?"

"Would I what?" He arched an eyebrow, confused at the question.

"Ever be with me?" I asked, flushing. Lowering my eyes, the room was dead silent and I was filled with regret. "Forget that I asked," I mumbled, embarrassed after a few moments of silence. I didn't hear him cross the room, but I started when his hand was under my chin, lifting it to look at me. For a few moments we stayed like that, before he brought his lips down on mine, to lightly kiss me.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, a smile on his face. "But you don't belong with me." He said, stepping away. Confused I looked up at his form.

"Why not?" As they say, curiosity killed the cat, but hasn't killed me yet, so it must not be all that true.

"I'm a cop. I put my life on the line every day, as do you," Lee looked at me like I was dumb. "You would worry about me as I would worry about you."

"Oh."

"And Valar forbid you ever got pregnant. Our child would then have two parents as cops. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He said, frowning a little.

"I understand," I said, sincerely.

"Get some sleep," He finally said. Shyly I rolled over. He left the room. I tossed and turned for over an hour before I got up. Giving in, I made my way up the stairs where I quietly opened Lee's door. Kneeling beside his bed, I lightly touched his shoulder. He jerked awake, his eyes falling on me.

"Whassamatter?" he asked, sleepily, looking at me.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" I asked. He nodded and moved back, at the same time flipping the blankets open for me. Shrugging off my robe, I settled in. Lee wrapped his arm around my stomach and buried his face in my hair.

"Go to sleep, Aria." He commanded before his breathing deepened. After a few moments sleep claimed me as well.

"It is time, my daughter," Yavanna said.

"Time?" I questioned.

"To go to Scotland," Aulë said.

"But!" I attempted to protest.

"No buts!" my mother scolded gently. "Get on a flight to Scotland tomorrow."

"Glasgow," my father said. "And have patience while you're there."

"It will take time, you know." Yavanna said. "So don't expect it to happen all at once."

"What's gonna happen?" I was confused.

"You will know," Aulë said. "And don't be scared."

"Your father is correct. Don't be scared. This is happening for a reason." Yavanna said with a smile.

"What's happening?" I was dying to know. They both smiled at me.

"We can't tell you everything." Yavanna said.

"But have fun." Aulë sternly said. "And remember, we are always there and will help you out in your dreams if you don't understand or stray from your path."

"Now it's time for you to wake up." Mother said.

"Remember who you are on this journey." Father said.

"Have fun." Mother yelled.

"And most important remember we would never harm you, our daughter." And then they were gone.

Waking up, I snuggled into the warmth that surrounded me.

"Um, Aria" a voice said, uncertainly.

"Shh," I murmured. "It's too early!"

"Umm," Opening my eyes I sleepily looked at Lee. He was uncomfortable, I could tell. Fully waking up I understood. The both of us were entwined with the other, while I was half on top of Lee, pinning him to the mattress.

"I'm soo sorry Lee!" I let him go. He gave me his signature smile.

"It's no problem, Aria." He stroked my hair lightly. "But I do need to go to work today." Yawning I sat up and looked at his clock. 4:47 AM.

"God, Lee!" I groaned. "It's way too early!" He laughed.

"You're getting off schedule, Aria," he tickled me. Shrieking with laughter, I tried to wiggle away from his questing hands. "Sloppy." His tone was betrayed by the humor on his face.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I hollered. He immediately stopped. His hands were still on my waist. My chest was heaving with laughter.

"By the Gods you are beautiful," the look on Lee's face was heartbreaking. Regretfully he let me go. Getting up I slipped my robe over top my pajamas.

"Oh and before you go to work, d'ya think you could drop me off at my place?" I asked, running his brush through my hair. His movements in the bathroom stilled for a moment.

"You wish to go home?" Lee had a strange, almost wistful tone to his voice. Stilling my own movements I looked up at him.

"We did agree Lee, on the day my stitches were removed I would go back home." I reminded him gently. "Lee, you've been a great friend. I love you quite dearly, but quite frankly, I do need to go home." Stiffly he nodded.

"Of course Aria." I left his rooms and went to my own temporary ones. There I changed my clothes and packed. In twenty minutes I was in the kitchen making coffee and beginning the bacon.

Dan was the first to stumble into the kitchen. His short hair was mussed by sleep, making me smile.

Hey gorgeous. What's for breakfast?"' He stretched and yawned. Rolling my eyes I continued to flip the bacon. A moment later, Rohi walked in. I gasped when I saw his black eye.

"Oh my god! Ro are you okay?" I left my post to inspect his eye.

"Of course sweet. You happen to have a damn fine right hook." He caught my hand as I was trying to pull his face lower.

"Yeah, he is no longer as handsome as me!" Dan exclaimed, flipping my neglected bacon.

"I'm soo sorry!" I muttered looking at the floor. I didn't see the looks Rohi and Dan exchanged.

"No need, gorgeous," Dan said cheerfully. "At least we know you can defend yourself!"

"Yeah, sweet, I won't die from this bruise!" Rohi reassured me.

After eating breakfast, Lee dropped me off at my place. Hurriedly I packed and left for the airport after writing a letter to Lee. When I got there, I went to the counter, which was surprisingly not too busy.

"How may I help you?" the clerk stilled her typing for several moments.

"One ticket to Glasgow, Scotland; the one that departs next," I told her. She clicked away at the computer.

"How about the noon flight?"

"Perfect," I handed her my credit card.

"Round trip or one way?" She said holding my credit card, poised and ready, but waiting on my last answer.

"One way."


End file.
